United States of America (Call of Duty: Ghosts)
The United States of America (USA or U.S.A.), commonly referred to as the United States (US or U.S.), America, and sometimes the States, is a federal republic consisting of 60 states and a federal district. The 58 contiguous states and Washington, D.C. are in central and northern North America between the European Union and the Federation of the Americas. The state of Alaska is the northwestern part of North America and the state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The country also has eight populated and nine unpopulated territories in the Pacific and the Caribbean. At 7,648,186 square miles (19,811,345 km2) in total and with over 504 million people, the United States is the third largest country by total area and the fourth largest by population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of the United States is also extremely diverse, and it is home to a wide variety of wildlife. Paleo-Indians migrated from Eurasia to what is now the U.S. mainland around 15,000 years ago, with European colonization beginning in the 16th century. The United States emerged from 13 British colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. Disputes between Great Britain and these colonies led to the American Revolution On July 4, 1776, as the colonies were fighting Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, delegates from the 13 colonies unanimously issued the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with the recognition of independence of the United States from the Kingdom of Great Britain, and was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. The current Constitution was adopted on September 17, 1787. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and guarantee many fundamental civil rights and freedoms. Driven by the doctrine of manifest destiny, the United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the 19th century. This involved displacing native tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states. The American Civil War ended legal slavery in the country. By the end of the 19th century, the United States extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country with nuclear weapons, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union left the United States as the sole superpower. By the early 2010s, however, in wake of multiple conflicts in the Middle East that culminated in the Tel Aviv War, which devastated the entire region and triggered a global energy crisis, and the Federation of the Americas was formed by the South American nations of Brazil, Venezuela and Chile when they united in order to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbors. The Federation quickly rose to superpower status and fought the United States in a new Cold War between the two American superpowers for the dominance of the Americas. By 2017, the United States had deployed the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) as its ultimate deterrent against any foreign attack, seemingly securing its safety against further Federation aggression. The Federation countered this weapon on July 10, 2017 by smuggling a strike team in a routine supply shuttle to ODIN's command station, which then hijacked ODIN and turned the weapon against major U.S. cities, strucking them. While surviving U.S. personnel aboard the command station managed to scuttle it before all of ODIN's projectiles could be fired, the American south and southwest were decimated, notably Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. The Federation immediately followed their surprise attack on ODIN with a massive land invasion of the U.S., starting the Federation War, later part of World War III. By 2027, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate. However, the U.S. was able to hijack the Federation's orbital satellite LOKI and the Federation was driven back to its pre-war borders, losing its status as a military superpower when most of the Federation military had been destroyed. The United States then began the long-awaited U.S. invasion of the Federation of the Americas in 2028, when the four remaining ''Gerald R. Ford''-class supercarriers [[USS Liberator (CVN-81) (Call of Duty: Ghosts)|USS Liberator]], [[USS Barack Obama (CVN-82) (Call of Duty: Ghosts)|USS Barack Obama]], [[USS James Lawrence (CVN-83) (Call of Duty: Ghosts)|USS James Lawrence]] and [[USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-84) (Call of Duty: Ghosts)|USS Andrew Jackson]] led the remaining U.S. naval vessels to open another front against the Federation to bring an end to the war, by capturing the capital city of Caracas in 2036. The United States underwent rapid rebuilding in the early 2030s to mid-2030s, and the major cities struck by ODIN in 2017 were rebuilt to its pre-war status. The Federation, like Japan after World War II, became one of the U.S. closest allies and joined the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation (NATO). The United States is a developed country and has the world's second largest national economy, with an GDP of $70.7 trillion—23% of global nominal GDP and 19% at purchasing power parity (PPP). The U.S. economy is fueled by an abundance of natural resources and high worker productivity, with per capita GDP being the world's sixth highest in 2030. While the U.S. economy is considered post-industrial, it continues to be one of the world's largest manufacturers. The U.S. has the highest mean and fourth-highest median household income in the OECD as well as the highest gross average wage, though it has the fourth most unequal income distribution, with roughly 15% of the population living in poverty as defined by the U.S. Census. The country accounts for 36.6% of global military spending, being one of the world's foremost economic and military superpowers, a prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovation. Category:Nations (Call of Duty: Ghosts) Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts